Glee Musical Drabble
by evil older sister
Summary: The dread song fic story's. Drabbles based on music I was listenting to at the time they were written. The band and the song are listed at the top.
1. Chapter 1

Within Temptation: Destroyed (Demo version)

"What?!" A smooth voice squeaked out, "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said, Blaine, We're not working out." A high pitched voice sounded apologetically.

The shorter boy shook a curly head, "I don't understand, Kurt"

Kurt sighed, "That's just it, Blaine, you don't understand. You don't understand what you did wrong; you don't understand why a simple apology won't work this time. You don't even get what happened at McKinley, and I really thought you did. If you can't get that then how can you get any of the rest of it?"

"Is this about the date thing, look Kurt I have a right to be upset when my boyfriend left me in the middle of a very nice restaurant because Santana of all people texts you saying she needs to talk to someone. You won't even tell me what was so urgent that you needed to drive two hours back to Lima."

Kurt shrugged a distinctly strange gesture for the fashionista, "Santana is family and she needed some help."

Blaine blew out an explosive breath, "She isn't family Kurt, she may be a friend and a teammate but she isn't part of your family. Most of the time you don't even seem to like her."

Kurt just regarded him with old eyes, suddenly looking much more than his 18 years "And that's why we'll never work, Blaine. You see all Glee clubs like the Warblers, a fun thing to do but if the Warblers suddenly lost funding you would have other things. New Directions isn't like that, Mr. Schuster once said we are a minority of twelve people within McKinley, now we are a minority of thirteen and you can't understand what that means. I'm sorry you feel that I've failed as a boyfriend, but in this case you may have too." Kurt turned and left, behind him a Warbler stared after him still trying to work out why he had been dumped.


	2. Chapter 2

Trans Siberian Orchestra: I'll keep your Secrets

The crowd looks expectantly at the figure on the stage and Noah Puckerman feelt more nervous than the first time he step out onto stage at those first glee club sectionals. More nervous than holding Beth or telling his friends and family that he liked to write. He took a deep breath and for a single moment he felt phantom arms surround him, soothing his nerves.

"I feel like I there are so many people I should be thanking for this honor." He began, his voice traveling over the large group. "My publicist, Publishers, my fans" a grin quirked his lips, "That wonderful crazy group of people I call a family who looked at me like I had grown a second head when I told them I had written a book."

Laughter rippled through the room as he smiled at them, Rachel was bouncing in her seat with Finn trying desperately to get her to calm down. Mercedes, Tina, and Mike just grinned back enjoying the brief attention and Artie gave him a thumbs up. Brittany still looked a little confused but Santana looked proud under her scowl. Lauren and Sam were staring at him; they could already tell this wasn't the speech he had been practicing for the better part of two weeks. Even Mr. Schuster had been able to make it out for this, more than making up for the fact that his biological family still wanted nothing to do with him.

"But there is only one person to truly thank for tonight" Noah let his eyes drift to the center of his family where a single empty chair sat, one that he knew wouldn't be filled tonight and swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. "This amazing person is the only one who knew I like to write back in high school; he held my secrets even after how badly I treated him, encouraged and challenged me. The only person I have ever dreamed of being married to," He let his hand show, the ring on his finger causing hushed whispers, no one knew that it's partner still sat on the chain around his neck having never been worn. The former football player didn't look toward his family, not now. "Even if he never knew it," tears were gathering in Noah's eyes but he didn't bother to wipe them away. "So thank you Kurt Hummel, my inspiration, my drive, my heart and soul for helping me find a life that I will be proud to share with you when my time comes." The man's voice choked off before he finishes in a hoarse whisper to a now silent crowd, "Rest in Peace, my love."

Finally he looks back at his family, to tear soaked cheeks and silent sobs. As he exits the stage towards them he knows that behind all ten of those blank eyes they are seeing the same thing as he is. Their strong fashionista stumbling into the choir room during in the middle of glee, a trail of blood behind him; that incredible voice faltering as he gave his last messages, never to know about the engagement rings that Noah had picked out merely two days before. The funeral that nearly broke them all; and finally the ghostly arms that still haunted him from their nights together, just curled up talking about the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Every heart- Shiroku

Sam spun the shorter girl, hiding his grin from her eyes. Just being close her was a high he never though he would get over. The blonde former stripper wished he could claim those chocolate lips in a familiar, addictive kiss but knew that he would be pushing his luck with his diva. Instead he pulled her closer so he could feel her heart beat.

Dark eyes flew up to meet his. Her eyes spoke of her internal debate, to pull away or not. For a moment it seemed like she would pull back and they would lose the tiny bit of ground he had gained with her. Thankfully Mercedes simply settled closer still and after a moment leaned up to press a sweet kiss on his cheek, which tingled at the contact. That was when Sam knew they would last this time.


End file.
